Completely Misunderstood
by seaapple
Summary: This is pretty much random, and it's really strange... but, it's pretty funny if you enjoy completely random plots with crappy endings! So, if you want to know, it's basically about Tohru and Yuki talking about Kyo, then Kyo finds out, then he gets extremely mad, aaannndd that's where the story falls apart! If you so choose to read this, please review! Thanks! -seaapple


**Completely Misunderstood**

Yuki was outside the school building waiting for Tohru. She was heading to Arisa Uotani's house after school, but Yuki at least wanted to walk her there.

Tohru walked out the main doors of the school and waved to Yuki.

"Hi Yuki!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Honda! Ready to leave?"

"Mm-hm." Tohru nodded.

The Rat and the Riceball walked together down the pathway hidden in the suburban area. Tohru had suddenly stopped.

"Miss Honda? What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"It got me thinking..." Tohru trailed off a little.

_She can actually think?! _Yuki thought.

"I was wondering... why do you and Kyo always fight? You never even have anything to fight about!" Tohru said, looking from her shoes to Yuki.

"That, Miss Honda, you will have to ask Kyo. I believe he wants to defeat me, therefore, he feels he needs to fight me all the time."

"Oh..."

"Although," Yuki continued, as they continued walking, "I think, that Kyo thinks he should 'defeat' me because he believes then, he will truly be apart of the Zodiac... But what he doesn't know is that he already has freedom. The Animals of the Zodiac are trapped. He is lucky that he isn't one of us. I greatly envy Kyo. I feel that he can change, and when he does, he will be a great man. Kyo is already an amazing person, I just wish he would see that in himself."

"Wow Yuki! You're so smart! I get it now!"

_She thought that was smart? Wooooowwwwww... _Yuki thought.

"Ah, well, I guess we're here!" Tohru said as she looked up at Arisa's house.

"I guess so! Well, good bye, Miss Honda. Just call if you want me to pick you up later."

"Bye Yuki!" Tohru called as Yuki walked away.

From the door of her house, Arisa called, "Seeya Yuki! Say hey ta Orangetop for me!"

Yuki side-glanced back and waved.

**The Next Day At The School**

Tohru was walking down the hall at the end of the day. On her way to the main entrance of the building, she passed the Ox of the Zodiac.

"Oh hello Hatsuharu!"

"Hey Tohru." He replied blandly. Clearly (and thankfully) he was in his white form.

"I talked to Yuki yesterday." Tohru said as she walked closer to him.

"Did he answer your question?"

"Yes! He said that Kyo is always trying to beat him because Kyo wants to a be a Zodiac Animal! Except, Yuki also said that he envied Kyo and that he was an amazing person... B-but that's a good thing!... It just surprised me." Tohru said.

"Oh really... I didn't think Yuki felt that way..." Haru replied angrily.

"Yeah, it was strange."

"Hey Tohru, want to walk to Shigure's with me?" Haru asked, blandly once more.

"Oh well actually, Yuki and I were going to go to the library today! You can come with if you want!" Tohru said graciously.

"No thanks. I'll just head to Shigure's..."

"Alright! I'll see you later Hatsuharu!" And the two split ways.

Haru walked alone down the forested path to Shigure's house. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Kyo lounging under a big tree outside the house.

"Hey Kyo..." He said, walking up the Cat.

"Hey."

Haru sat down by the tree.

"Guess what Kyo."

"Um, what?" Kyo looked up at the Ox.

"I can't believe it, but Yuki said that if you could find your inner greatness, you can become an amazing person. I never thought I'd see the day when either one of you two admitted something like that." Haru said, rather sarcastically.

"WHAT?!" Kyo popped off the ground and started swinging at the air like he was punching a person.

"What! What's wrong, that's a compliment you idiot!" Haru yelled.

"No! I gotta beat that Rat! He's trying to ruin the plot purpose so I won't try and defeat him!" Kyo yelled over his shoulder, still keeping his eyes on the invisible target.

"Kyo, careful, you're breakin' the fourth wall. I don't understand redhead logic..." Haru sighed and walked off into the woods somewhere.

Tohru came happily walking and passed right by Kyo and walked into the house.

Yuki came a minute later and watched Kyo punch and kick the air as he walked. Kyo glared back.

"What?" Yuki asked.

Kyo stopped swinging, "I heard what you said about me." He said icily.

"What did I say about you?!" Yuki asked, quite confused.

"You called me an amazing person!" Kyo shouted.

"That's a compliment, stupid Cat!"

"No! You're trying to ruin the plot!" Kyo said frustratedly.

"What?! Kyo, you aren't making any sense! And you're breaking the fourth wall!"

"What the heck is that?!"

"Ugh." Yuki sighed.

"You're trying to become friends with me and completely ruin the Fruits Basket plot! We can never become friennnndddddssss! HA AH!"

"What the heck is Fruits Basket?! And btw, Kyo, you're are soo crushing those creepy Yaoi fans' hearts." Yuki said back.

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT TO DEFEAT YOOUUUUU!"

Yuki sighed and walked up to Kyo. "Boop!" Yuki said, "Pressure point!"

Yuki squeezed Kyo's shoulder and he collapsed on the ground.

"I HAAATTTTEEEE YOOOOUUUU!"

"Good. I hate you too. So too bad Yaoi fans!" Yuki shouted to the sky.

"OOOOHHHH NOOOO! THE FOURTH WALLL BRROOKKKE!" Kyo shouted from the ground.

"I thought you didn't know what that was!" Yuki shouted dramatically, still looking at the sky.

"I CAN RANDOMLY GAIN KNOWLEDGE THROUGH PLOT HOLES!" And then Kyo passed out.

"OH GOD! THIS STORRYYYY SUCKS!" Yuki punched himself in the forehead and then passed out on top of Kyo.

Suddenly, a wild PERVERT appeared.

"Oh," Shigure Sohma said, "Those Yaoi fans! Hee hee hee...!" And skipped into the house.

Hatsuharu randomly appeared out of the woods again and said, "Well, this plot fell apart quickly."

Then a teenage girl appeared, "That's how I roll." And she winked, made gun shapes with her hands and mysteriously and humorously walked backwards into the woods.

Little do the viewers know... that girl was Seaapple! But she doesn't belong here! Unless there was a plot hole again! Oh wait there was! Oh well.

THE END

**i hoped you enjoyed. R&R please**

**~seaapple XD**


End file.
